


Name Comes Later

by Bluecabaret



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smoking, drinking issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecabaret/pseuds/Bluecabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the end of a monotonous day at work Arthur decides to forget about his miserable life drinking his problems away, unfortunately for him his life it's about to get more complicated when the handsome bar tender just refuses to tell him his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Comes Later

The pounding pain in my head woke me up, I opened my eyes trying to figure out where the hell I was but the room didn’t seemed familiar, although the stench of alcohol and cigarettes along with my lack of clothes gave me an idea of the kind of place I woke up in. I stood up and headed to the bathroom, I took a look at my reflection and frowned as usual. The damage wasn’t that bad this time, just a few hickeys and scratches here and there, but my head and ass hurt like hell, that bloody bastard, I’ll take it against him the next time.

 

“Oh here you are mon amour, I thought you've left me.” The owner of the voice approached me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my skin in his 'loving after sex' act. It made me sick

“Why do you insist in bringing me to these filthy places?”

He looked at my eyes through the mirror and smirked “To match all the obscenities you say to me when you’re horny.”

I glared at his reflection and turned around to face him, a chance he took to push me against the wall and grind against me “What? didn’t you had enough last night?” he bit my neck ignoring me, “bastard I’m talking to you” he lifted his face to look at me in the eyes, to which I growled and averted my gaze, I was far too deep into this and he knew it, he loved it and I couldn't care less. That’s what my life has been like during the past six months, but don’t get me wrong, it’s not like we are dating, or having an affair, it’s a sort of alliance, a sick and perverted alliance, with no feelings involved whatsoever, just lustful nights on dirty motels.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days have passed since the last time we had sex, the marks on my body have faded and are barely noticeable now, I started wandering through the streets aimlessly after I left the office, work has been slow lately, thanks god, that makes me sound like I've been in that job for a long time when it's only been a year and a couple of months. Home wasn't in the plans nor was calling him, I just wanted to be by myself, drink my ass off and pass out. You know, an average friday night.

 

I entered the first pub I saw, the place was sleazy and the atmosphere was quite heavy but I didn’t care about any of that, I had a goal set for that night and the quality of the place wasn't of any importance to me at the moment. I headed to the bar and ordered a whisky without even looking at the guy behind the counter. I was starting to forget about everything in the sweet embrace of the dim lights and whatever music playing in the background when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, it took me a moment to pull it out to look at the ID, Annoyance spread along my face, I wasn't going to even bother picking up so I set the phone aside.

    “Aren’t you answering?” I looked at the guy behind the counter as he placed the glass in front of me, he seemed surprisingly young, and somewhat cheerful, he didn’t fit in that place at all.

    “No, I don’t want to talk to him.” He raised an eyebrow

    “Work?” I shook my head and took a sip of alcohol, "business?" I denied again, pressing my lips against the rim of the glass just staring at him, “Love issues?” he tried to guess for the third time and a boisterous laugh spurted from me like the gentleman I am. He frowned and I apologized

  “I’m sorry, it’s not like that at all, he is a pain in the ass and I want to avoid him as much as possible.” I downed half of my drink in a second and looked him straight in the eyes, I wanted to figure out the color, but the lack of light wasn’t helpful at all, sure it was some shade of blue, but I couldn’t tell exactly.

  “It’s rude to stare at people you know” he said, annoyed.

  “How old are you?” I asked, still looking at him, Ignoring what he just said. He frowned and I found that endearing, must’ve been the alcohol kicking in, faster than usual I’d say.

  “I’m nin- wait I don’t have to tell you that!” he seemed offended, I drank the other half and smiled while I shook my glass in front of him, asking for more.

  “You’re right, you just look too young for this place” I said as he poured the dark liquid in my glass “May I ask your name though?” There was no way that didn’t came off as creepy, but I’d like to think he might be used to it already. He replied with a steady ‘no’ and my mouth made an ‘o’ shape; nice. He walked away from me to serve to another customer, by the smile on his face I could tell it was a regular. I shrugged and returned my attention to the glass and its contents. My phone buzzed again and I picked up this time “What do you want?” trying to hide the displeasure in my voice, I heard his laugh on the other side “Mostly you right now.”

I squinted, feeling sick, yes the alcohol has definitely kicked in, “I’m busy right now.”

I felt his mood change like a switch “I’m sorry I must’ve heard wrong, you’re what?” My face turned into utter disgust, who does he think he is to demand my arse in such manner? We have an agreement, yes, but fuck his shitty attitude.

“I said I’m busy.” I stretched the words and it got on his nerves, I could tell. That was the first time I wasn’t up to get him off, ha, frog, serves him right. I could hear him swearing on the phone but before I could bark back at him a hand took the device away from me.

  “Look dude I don’t know who you are and I don’t care, but we are busy here so if you don’t mind I’m hanging up.” With that he pressed ‘end call’ and handed me my phone back, I was in awe, not even angry at him from meddling in my business, I was just confused, and in all honestly, slightly aroused as sick as it might sound.

 

  “Why did you do that?” He smiled at me and it felt like someone punched me in the gut

 

  “You seemed upset and I thought it was that one guy from before so yeah, it just felt like the right thing to do.” He shrugged like if nothing had happened, I said nothing and he offered me more alcohol which I accepted without hesitation. He left again to keep up with his work and I observed him from my spot in the bar, the density of the clientele changed by the hour and it was suddenly too full, people had to drink while standing up and wait for the previous customers to leave, someone was probably cursing me from not leaving this damn stool as if my life depended on it, which of course was hilarious to me.

 

I kept drinking until I was too inebriated to even remember my name, my eyes set idly on the empty glass in my hand, I felt something warm on top of it and I looked upwards “We are closing soon” my eyes couldn’t focus for shit. It felt like an angel was talking to me but I knew that it was just the barman. “Yah sorry,” I slurred and pulled out my wallet but he refused to take my money and I tilted my head still trying to focus.

 

  “Come tomorrow so you can pay when you’re sober.” I laughed

  “The bloody hell you’re talking ‘bout kid? You can’t let a drunk man walk away without

paying.” The way I dragged my words made him frown, a gesture that I had already grown used to, he should’ve kicked me out of this place earlier.

  “What if I walk you home, then you’ll have to pay because I would know where you live.” His words seemed serious and so did his face, at least from what I could tell, which wasn’t much really. I laughed again putting my wallet back in my pocket

  “Why are you taking pity on a drunk ass like me? what are you playing at?” His frown  deepened and I followed him suit.

  “I’m not playin’ at anything, I just don’t want to let you go by yourself.” I tilted my head to the other side

 “Do you do this with the other men that drink themselves into oblivion?” He seemed offended and I squinted

  “Who the fuck do you think I am, you know what? Whatever dude, get the hell out of here.” I stood up struggling to keep my balance

  “Fine,” I said somewhat frustrated and rushed out of there. But to be frank I didn’t got too far, I felt like dying, my body was heavy and my vision was blurry, I could barely feel the cold wind on my face, let alone walk, and besides all the physical symptoms, there was something off inside me I couldn’t figure out, was it anger? Deception? Surely some frustration too. I ended up leaning against a building, with my face full of wall, It was cold and felt nice, I was somewhat grossed out, how many people had touched that wall with their filthy hands? But I wasn’t going to worry about that in that very minute, the cool sensation on my cheeks was worth the disgust. Suddenly something or someone pulled me away from the wall, took my arm and slid it over their shoulders.

 

  “You’re an Idiot, did you know that? Now where to?” Even in my numbness I recognized the voice almost immediately.

  “How did you find me? And I’m not an Idiot, you’re the idiot.” I heard his dumb laugh and I felt the same kick in the gut from before.

  “Do you realize that you’re like, one block away from the pub right?” I felt my face warming up, yes, he’s right, I’m quite an Idiot

  “Shut it and take me home.” He wrapped his arm around my waist, it felt warm, His whole body radiated heat, heat that felt better than the cold wall, I wanted all that heat around me, I chuckled at my thoughts and he made a questioning noise, I shook my head “nothing.” He shrugged and dragged me to my house.

 

I don't know for how long we walked or how I even managed to give him the right directions, I felt pretty damn wasted.  Once at my door I fiddled with my keys for a whole minute before figuring the out the lock, of course he offered to help with that but he had done enough already.

"Will you be ok from here or should I come in and tuck you in bed?" He offered jokingly 'would you join me underneath the sheets?’ That's what I wanted to say, but apparently I still have a sense of shame, god bless.

  "I'll be fine," I assured him.

  "Are you sure? Won’t you to trip on something and die?" He seemed to be joking but I could swear there was some concern in his voice, or maybe I was just craving it and imagining it, it was probably the latter.

  “I’m sure, but if you insist I’ll take your offer of tucking me in bed, however don’t blame me if I end up dragging you along.” Fuck, I said it, where did the self-control from a few seconds ago leave to? Fortunately for me, he shrugged it out as a drunk joke and shook his head with a smile.

  “I’d like you to pay me with cash, so I’m not falling for this trap,” I laughed and he turned around and began walking away.

  "Wait!" I called and he stopped but didn't turned to look at me. "Please tell me your name" I heard him chuckle and turned his face a bit

 "I've done enough favors to you tonight" And with that he kept going, I just looked at him walk away from me, I mean from the building. Once he was out of my sight I walked inside and closed the door behind me before passing out on the couch.

 

The next day I woke up with the usual headache that comes after drinking about an entire bottle of Whisky, but it was nice to wake up in a familiar place once in a while. I got up to get some water and slowly made my way to the kitchen. The sight in there made the smile that I didn’t know I had fade into a frown, right there on the counter there was a bottle of water and a pair of painkillers, He had been here, I sighed and swallowed both pills along with a long gulp of water, I took a look at the clock on top of the fridge, it was past noon and I groaned. “Maybe I should call him…” I said to no one in particular. I pulled out the phone from the trousers I didn’t bother to remove yesterday and dialed his number. He picked up after a couple of rings

  “I was wondering why it took you so long?” a sensation of nausea fell down on me.

  “I just woke up.” Which was true.

  “Wild party?” He made a pause that gave me a bad feeling. “I’m assuming you didn’t get laid because I found you barely alive in your living room.” Why did I called this jerk again?

  “Shut up, I didn’t call for this.” He hummed on the other side of the phone.

  “Then why did you call me, mon amour?” Shit I didn’t mean to boost his ego, I said nothing and he continued, “Let me guess, your date didn’t ended up well so you want me to finish the job, oui?” I groaned, annoyed. How he dared to say that, how he dared to be right, now I was the one calling to get off which made me so angry. “I’m taking your silence as a yes, so wait for me in bed.” I could hear his stupid laugh before he hung up on me. I headed reluctantly to my bedroom and undressed before crawling under the covers to wait for the bastard to arrive.

 

The feeling of warm hands woke me up, it felt nice against my skin, I shifted to face him, he smiled and greeted me, “Bonjour mon amour.”

I smiled groggily “Hello” he kissed my forehead and I pulled him down to kiss me, he caressed my sides which made me shiver, my body was probably still too sensitive due the hangover but at least my head wasn’t aching anymore

  “You misbehaved last night,” he murmured as his lips moved from my own to my neck, I moved my head to grant him better access without hesitation, his soft kisses contrasted with his words and that got me going, what a slut.

“I was so drunk I could’ve ended up falling asleep while we fucked so why bother?” He bit me causing me to gasp, it was annoying how easy he could turn me on.

  “Hmm, so why did Monsieur unknown think you needed to be saved from me?” He squinted sucking my skin and I groaned.

  “Because you were fucking rude on the phone and he was just being nice.” I shifted to my side when I could feel my face heating up, the memories were blurry though but as far as I could tell that was the nicest guy on earth. Francis was probably about to bark out something but the door rung before he could, we looked at each other waiting, and the doorbell got off again

 “Go.” I made a confused face

 “Why?” he smirked

 “It could be your boyfriend from last night” I glared at him while my heartbeat increased, it couldn’t be him, I mean he knows where I live but besides that we don’t know each other, no, not a chance.

  “If you don't open I’ll do it” Francis sat up and I shouted a ‘no’ before standing up to check on the door, but before I reached the doorknob I realized I was naked as a newborn

  “One moment please!” I said before rushing to the room to get decent, which of course made the asshole  laugh, god, what an idiot. I returned to open the door, and I felt like someone punched me in the gut, a sensation that was faintly familiar. in front of me there was this tall, blond, handsome guy with eyes ocean blue framed by a pair of glasses, standing there looking handsome, while I looked like I got struck by a train. Good job Arthur good job.

 

  “Hey,” He spoke first as I seemed unable of communication at the moment, what was he doing here?

  “Hello...” I continued to be smooth as fuck and he chuckled

  “Oh man I’m sorry, you probably don’t remember me, I’m the guy from the bar last night.” I lifted one eyebrow.

  “Ah yes the brat that couldn’t tell me his name, yes I remember.” Shut your trap Arthur, for god’s sake.

  “Yeah that one” He scratched the back of his neck, I crossed my arms leaning against the doorframe

  “So mister what brings you here?” He looked at me then away then at me again.

  “I came to see if you were ok… and now I did so I gotta go, bye,” He blurted out and sprinted away from me, leaving me more confused than I was already.

 “Well that was weird.” The familiar voice behind me made me jolt.

 “The bloody hell are you doing there? And why are you dressed?” I complained, he just shrugged and winked.

“I’m not making sweet love to you while you’re thinking about monsieur American, so consider yourself grounded.” Francis walked past me and blew me a kiss before disappearing into the street.

I returned inside extremely confused and frustrated about what just happened, why was that guy here? Why did Francis leave? Did he just deny me sex? Speaking of which, something twitched in my bottom half and I looked down, and what am I going to do with this? I groaned loudly as I headed to my bedroom again.

 

I don’t know how long I stared at the ceiling contemplating my life choices nor when I fell asleep again, I got up confused and still tired, it was dark as hell too. The alcohol sure takes its toll on my body when I drink that much. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower, and my stomach reminded me I actually need food to survive not just Whisky and cigarettes. Once I cleaned myself up, I went to the kitchen to eat something, that’s when I saw how late it was; 11:25 pm, I slept the whole day, what a productive pile of trash I am. I shrugged and returned to my business with the fridge. Now that I was full I had nothing else to do since I spent my day doing what I'm supposed to do at night, then I remembered that I actually never paid my bill last night, which of course was not an excuse to go and see him and his blue eyes, nope not at all. I went to my room to dress properly, if you can call a pair of black jeans a navy shirt and a leather jacket proper attire, along with whatever shoes. I left the house and lit a cigarette on my way to the pub with the excuse of a debt.

 

I stood in front of the entrance for what it seemed to me as an eternity, trying to collect enough courage to walk in like nothing happened, which is quite hard when you’re sober. I walked inside, it was more crowded than the night before after all some people work on Saturday, I thank god that I’m not one of those. After scanning through the booth area I looked at the counter and there he was, still tall and handsome as I remembered, ugh I need to stop listening to my dick.  He noticed my presence and waved at me with a smile, I smiled back at him and walked over to the same spot I was the previous night, he greeted me placing a glass of scotch in front of me as I sat down. Well at least he paid attention to his clientele.

  “I thought you weren’t going to come.” I pulled out my wallet and put it next to the glass

  “As the gentleman I am I don’t like to owe money.” Now I basically told him how full of shit I am, and of course he laughed, probably looking through my act

  “Right, you owe me an entire bottle of Whisky, I have to say though that I was surprised you could walk a whole block without trippin’ and dyin’.”  I pulled out the money sliding it to him.

  “How do you know I didn’t trip and get up?” He tensed up and I got my hopes up high as a kite.

  “Do you think I wouldn’t be worried if one of my customers left as bad as you did yesterday, seriously.” I wanted to make a snarky comment but I refrained from it.

  “If I get that bad today will you take me home again?” or at least I tried.

  “That depends if you pay me or not,” did he just? “I MEAN FOR THE SCOTCH OH MY GOD NOT LIKE THAT!” I couldn’t hold back the laughter, his face turned deep red and I couldn’t help but to think it was charming, I grabbed more money from my wallet, the exact amount for a second bottle, he looked at me making an ‘o’ shape with his mouth and then he took the money, I drank the entire glass within seconds. “I’m going to ask you again before you can say I’m too drunk as an excuse, what’s your name?”

He smirked as he poured me another glass “I’m still not telling you”

I let out an exasperated sigh, “Why?”

He leaned in, smiling, and my heart skipped a beat, wow this is new “Because, I don’t tell my name to old men that pay me to take them home,” he winked and returned to his position.

“23 is not old at all!” I shouted, annoyed, before downing the second glass.

“Slow down there boy, take it easy.” I was so irritated how he dared to play like this, I know I might be wasting my life drowning in alcohol but bloody hell I’m not old.

“I’ll be right back, suddenly craving for a cigarette.” I didn’t wait for a reply, I just left the place as fast as I could, once outside I lit the second of the night, Inhaling the toxic smoke just to let it go after a moment. I was fairly annoyed, why’d he had to be like that, I thought there was actually something going on… While observing idly the streetlights, I realized that I was lusting after him so bad that it made me feel ashamed of myself,  ‘what in the devil am I thinking, this guy is like twelve.’ I took another drag, holding the smoke a few seconds ‘I need to quit fooling around, this is just my dick talking, I need to call Francis, except he won’t give me shit because he’s mad at me.’ Then more smoke again ‘Maybe I should run away like, sorry I had important business to attend to at 1 am. He would probably think I left to screw a whore, honestly though, I would, plus it’s not that far from what I do with Francis, I wonder who’s the whore of the two, probably both.’ I shook my head and sighed, finishing the little stick before returning inside to my spot as if nothing happened.

“Is something bothering you?” he inquired when I sat.

Something felt off inside me but I ignored it and shook my head “Why? Do I look worried?” I rolled my eyes .

“Maybe, but it’s probably none of my business” Now, I wouldn’t call myself an expert in reading people, but I’m sure his tone was slightly different, maybe he is finally getting tired of me, I would be too, correction, I am too, I let out an upset sigh.

“Yes, you’re right It is not.” Why am I so angry? I’m not like this.

He gave me a sour look along with the next round of alcohol which of course I downed in about 2 seconds.

“Are you trying to get drunk in five minutes or something?” I felt hurt by his words, why would he judge me like that, I’m paying for my god forsaken alcohol.

I glared at him, I’m not having any of this, not today “So what if I do?”

“Then I won’t give you more” He was completely serious and seemed more mature than usual.

I hissed “I paid for that”

He was visibly exasperated now, fantastic. “Well. I don’t care”

“Then fuck you and this place” I rushed out of the building, feeling a mixture between dizziness, anger, and something else I couldn’t place, I lit my third cigarette on the way home.

 

As I got there, I stripped off my jacket and shoes, went straight to the liquor cabinet and got whatever bottle I grabbed first, it’s not like I cared. The second I plopped onto my couch to return to my alcohol consumption my phone went off, ‘can’t I have a peaceful drink at my home either?’ I grunted before picking up without even looking at the screen “Francis I swear if you’re calling to laugh at me I’ll go to your house and erase that shit of a smile myself”  

There was an awkward silence then an unexpected voice spoke “I don’t know what issues you have with Bonnefoy- san, but please refrain from any act of violence.”

I’ve never been happier to have someone on the phone “Kiku is that you? Dear lord I’m so sorry you had to hear that, the bastard is giving me troubles lately and is the one that calls this late at night” I rambled faking a laugh.

I don’t know how exactly I ended up making friends with Kiku, we’re quite different in some of our personality traits, however to this day it’s one of the relationships that I care about the most, or well, the one I actually care about.

“Arthur-san,” he spoke with that tone and I remembered that I avoid talking to him in certain situations, just because I don’t like to be told that I’m wrong, not by him, it always get me when it’s him. “Have you been drinking?” he could see through me like glass; dirty, but glass nonetheless.

“Yes” I admitted with a sigh, lying was no use and I didn’t see why I would in the first place.

“That explains why you didn’t picked up when I called earlier” I looked over at the phone, the red light that indicates there’s a new message was blinking.

“I was... out, I’m back at home though, anyways. Why are you calling this late? It’s not like you.”

“Well I wanted to discuss something, but that’s nothing important now, you are now the topic at hand and I’d like to ask what’s wrong?”

I don’t know what got into me, maybe it was just Kiku being him, or the alcohol in my system, or maybe I was fed up enough with the world, but I spilled everything, everything that has happened during the last day and a half, about Francis, about me being a frustrated drunk, about how inebriated I was that this man had to walk me home, about his blue eyes and sandy blond hair, and how of course as always, I ended up ruining everything because I couldn’t keep my trap shut.

“I’m not even going to be ambiguous this time Arthur-san” He paused and I braced myself  “You fucked up, you just did, and please don’t get me wrong, you’re one of my dearest friends but it is my duty as one to let you know when you make a mistake and this time, sir, there are several of those.” He lectured me without losing his calm, and I knew he was right.

“But Kiku I don’t know what to do.”

I could hear him sigh loud and clear, “But nothing you degenerate white boy, you must clean up the mess you caused and mend the relationships you broke.“ He is never one to show his anger, but I felt  how annoyed he was with my antics.

“Should I go and apologize?”

“Aren’t you always boasting about the gentleman you are? Quit the act Arthur-san, it is for your well being, and please call me when everything is back on track” He hanged up on me probably avoiding any bullshit excuse, I stared at the phone and the glowing numbers staring back at me, 1:30, I bit my lip hesitantly on what to do, then a sound that was probably  muffled by Kiku’s voice while we spoke caught my attention. It was raining, it was raining and I decided it was the best time to run out of my house and apologize to a man whose name I didn’t know, which being in the state I was in seemed like a great idea, so of course I did.

**Author's Note:**

> The setting for this is not the US, it's a fictional city in order to have the characters in there, also in which the legal age is 18 (the same as the writer's country)


End file.
